Phenyl and phenethyl groups pendant polysiloxanes with high refractive indices are useful in applications that benefit from improved surface slickness and gloss, such as hair care and coatings. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,159 and German Patent 56,102 which provide synthesis of polysiloxanes with phenyl substitution. A review article by M. Berthiaume et al., J. Soc. Cosmetic Chemists, No.1, 1997, provides performance data of the phenyl-substituted and phenethyl-substituted silicones on hair.
WO 94/08557 provides examples of the hair care compositions providing conditioning and enhanced shine to the hair comprising the combination of high refractive index, non-volatile aryl substituted polysiloxanes, a novolatile spreading agent which is compatible with the polysiloxane fluid and a carrier suitable for hair care application. However, generally, phenyl substituted polysiloxanes are not readily compatible with personal care matrices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,960 teach a class of silicone polymers modified with both phenol derivatives substituents such as eugenol, and polyether grafted onto a silicone backbone for diesel antifoam applications. Such polysiloxanes tend to have viscosities which are too high for use in personal care formulations though.